7teenfandomcom-20200214-history
7teen
Story Everything has Change in the Mall seen Nikki Moved to Iqaluit,the gang are back with new friends,new jobs and new Adventures.The events of each episode become material for a video diary Jen is making for her younger sister. Jen hopes the videos will provide useful advice for Emma jr after they have both grown up and Jen has moved out. Also at the end of each video, she (and/or other Chracters) states, "Good luck, Emma" or may even say it indirectly such as "Wish them good luck, Emma". Main Characters: 1.Jonesy Garica:the good Looking Guy and still Has No job is voiced by Terry McGurrin. 2.Jen Masterson:the responsible One and Now works to in the Pet store,She's the new Cheerleader at Riverdale High,voiced by Megan Fahlenbock 3.Wyatt Williams:the Music guy and the new Manager at Burger Mcflipster's voiced by Jess Gibbons. 4.Caitlin cooke:the cute one with Long hair,Still works at the Lemon and Fellow Cheerleader at Riverdale High,voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. 5.Jude Lizowski:the skateboarding Guy and the Manager of the Skate Board Store voiced by Christian Potenza. 6.Malcolm Reese:the New guy in the mall and Works at his Uncle's Pizza Palace,He and his Brother Lives with their Aunt and Uncle after their Parents Disaspered,he's wears a Orange shirt and Dark blue Pants Voiced by Jason Griffith. 7.Nina Martinez:Jen's Childhood Friend,works at Club Pinapple and Fellow Cheerleader,She has dark red hair,Wears a Green shirt,blue cargos and wears glasses,Voiced by Samantha Boscarino. Other Characters: 1.Jessica and Chelsea Thompsons:Hannah's Daughters,Jessica is a brunette girl who wears a Light green shirt with a flower in it,wear dark green shorts and sandals.Chelsea is Jessica's twin sister except she's Blonde,Older, wears a Pink shirt,dark blue skirt and heels.they both have to ponytails and became friends with Jen and the Gang.Jessica is voiced by Madison Pettis and Chelsea is voiced of Peyton List. 2.Amber Patterson:the hot blue who became friends with Jen after she saw her befriended Jessica and Chelsea,she works at Club Pinapple,Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Barbara Mamabolo. 3.Spencer Andrews:Amber's boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,Voiced by Drew Nelson. 4.Rebecca Sanchez:the big hair girl and a new friend of the gang,Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Bryn McAuley. 5.Greg Mattews:Rebecca's Boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,Voiced by Blake Michael. 6.Maya and Maria Mantle:the twin girls Maya wears a Pink t-shirt,Dark blue cargos and heels.Maria wears a light blue with sysbols in it,Light green Pants and shoes.They both have black hair,They both work at Club Pinapple,Maya is Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove and Maria is Voiced by Victoria Justice. 7.Amelie Ratelle:the french girl who is manager at ice cream Parlors,Malcolm's girlfriend and a friend of the gang. 8.Marlowe Hall:Wyatt's Exgirlfriend and Jen's Co-worker and friend,Voiced by Sunday Muse. 9.Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen:who works in the Pet store now ever seens the khaki Barn got shut down when Nikki told the Customers about the Store in the last Episode of 6teen and friends of the Gang. 10.Jane Anderson:Jen's Double,Stepsister and Friend,Works at the Penalty box and Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. 11.Smithy Rodriguez:Jonesy's Double and Jane's Boyfriend,He Works at the Pizza Palace,Voiced by Terry McGurrin. 12.Hilary Sorken:Amber's Cousin and Friend of the Gang,works at Club Pinapple and Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Carleigh Beverley. 13.Ethan Spaulding:From the Role Reversal in the Original series,Hilary's boyfriend and friend of the gang,he works at the Gigantoplex,Voiced by Scott McCord. 14.Ellen Spaulding:Ethan's Cousin from the Role Reversal in the Original and friend of the gang who works at the Soft Rock Cafe,Voiced by Anneliese van der Pol. 15.Zack Thompson:Jessica and Chelsea's half Older Brother,he was Jen's first childhood Crush and Now their a Couple in season 2 he's also Know's Kung fu,He works at the Pizza Palace,He's Voice by Kelly Blatz. 16.Zoey Mclean:Wyatt's New Employee and girlfriend,Voice by Meaghan Rath. 17.Lydia and Rita:Jen's Co-worker's and Friends of the gang,Lydia is Voiced by Katie Griffin and Rita is Voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow. 18.Tara Johannsen:Head Cheerleader of Riverton High,Voiced by Lauren Lipson. 19.Mikayla Allen:South american who was a long Jade green long shirt and black Pants,She's good friends with the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Josh's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kiana Madeira. 20.Joanie Parks:The Hot Purple Dress girl,Good Friend to the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Damien's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kristin Fairlie. 21.Madison Smith:Jen and Nina's Childhood Enemy,She Once Cut off Jen and Nina's Hair seens kindergarten,She appeared in the episode"Bully Madison"when she Bosses the girls"She Also Appeared in the other Episode "Jen with a Secret"When She Framed Jen for Pranking and stealing from her Friends and Family,she was arrested in the end. 22.Wayne:Wayne (voiced by Adam Reid, who also provides the voice of Justin from Total Drama Island and its sequel Total Drama Action) is the manager (and later owner) of Underground Video, a video rental store which specializes in independent films. First introduced in episode "Going Underground", Wayne is a sarcastic, cynical, sardonic, and pessimistic know-it-all who only befriends people whom he considers have knowledge of cinematography close to or equal to his own. Because of these standards, out of the gang, Wayne really only befriends Jude. Wayne hates Jonesy and everything that Jonesy likes, especially the film Top M16 (a play on Top Gun). Jude and Wyatt found themselves working for Wayne in the episode "Going Underground" after Wyatt was fired from the Spin This record store, while Jude's food stand the Stick-It was closed by the health inspector (see above for more information). Despite being short and overweight, Wayne is shown to be somewhat physically strong, since in the episode "Dirty Work" he beats up Jonesy for stealing his fries, and in the episode "Career Day", he dunks Wyatt and Jude in the pet store aquarium for ruining his The 77th Samurai limited edition tape. He is constantly heard listening to The Clash on his headphones. After years of watching movies, Wayne has gained the ability to somehow know which movie a person should see, meaning the film will give them some type of epiphany that they are in desperate need of. He is most likely based on Jack Black's character in High Fidelity, where he was also a know-it-all clerk, although he worked in an independent record shop, as opposed to a video store. Wayne has since shut down Underground Video and now works at Burger McFlipster's with Wyatt. 23.Zeke Baxter:Zack's Childhood Friend,He Works at the Penalty box,He's a Dirty Blonde,Wears a Red and White shirt and Grey Pants,He also on the Riverdale Basketball team and knows Kung fu.Zeke is voiced by Mark Hildreth. 24.Leon Mattews:Greg`s Brother and Tara`s Boyfriend,Leon is Voiced by Jade Hassoune. The Stingrays: The Stringrays are Rivals of the Gang who Cause nothing But Trouble in the mall and at School,They also know Kung fu and Antagonists in seasons 2 and 3. 1.Laird Powers:Leader of the Stringrays,He has Flaming Hair,Wears a white Shirt with a Black Jacket and Grey Pants,Laird is Voiced by Kjartan Hewitt. 2.Ursula Taylor:She's a Former Riverdale Cheerleader,She's a Blonde with a Ponytail,Wears a Dark blue shirt and Navy Blue Pants,She Join the Stingrays along with Christine and Toby,Ursula is Voiced by Jackie Rosenbaum. 3.Victor Warren:He wears a brown vest over a black T-Shirt with black gloves and blue jeans during school,Victor is voiced by Christopher Grey. 4.Christine Rockwaller:She's also Former Riverdale Cheerleader,She has brunette hair,a purple sweatshirt and blue capris,She Join the Stingrays,Christine is Voiced by Emily Williams. 5.Brody Brockmen:He is by far the most competitive student and with his high grades and sharp skills,He has Brunette Hair,Wears a Purple Shirt with a Orange one under it and White Pants.Brody is Voiced by Samuel Vincent. 6.Dominique Stanhope:She Was Long Dark Red Hair,green eyes and dark skin,She wears Purple Shirt with a Aqua Jacker and a Blue Skirt,Dominique is Voiced by Kelly Hu. 7.Finn Techno:He's has Black Hair,Wears a orange shirt with Black Jacket and Blue Pants,he is quite skilled in the art of robotics and mechanics,Finn is Voiced by Carter Hayden''.'' Adults: 1.Coach Halder:the manager of the penalty box,Jen's Former Boss and Jane's new boss. 2.Ron the Rent-A-Cop:Ron is the mall's 50-year-old security cop, whose appearance and mannerisms bear striking similarities to both Christopher Walken and Clint Eastwood. Ron thinks he is a real cop by coming up with codes that he just came up with that night. 3.Corrie:Manager of Club Pinapple. Family Members: Jen and Jonesy's Family: 1.Courtney Masterson:Jen's Older sister and Friend. 2.Diego and Robbie Garcia:Jonesy's brothers who use to Pull pranks on their Stepsisters but not anymore after Jen Stands up Against them. 3.Brian Garica and Emma Masterson:Brian's the father of Jonsey,Diego and Robbie and Emma's the Mother of Jen and Courtney. 4.Emma Masterson-Garica Jr:Jen and Jonesy's baby sister. 5.Adam Masterson:Emma's Ex-husband. 6.Stella anderson:Adam's new wife and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's stepmom and Jane's mom,she and jen both have alot in Common they both have annoything stepbrothers except Stella's Stepbrothers died in a car accident along with her first husband and even though Stella's stepbrothers always ruining everything for her she didn't wanted them to die. 7.Chole anderson:Jane's Sister who looks like Courtney except she has Orange hair who died 10 years ago. 8.Ella Wilson:Emma's Twin Sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Aunt,She's a Dentist,Ella's Voiced by Kathleen Barr 9.Felix Wilson:Ella's Husband and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Uncle,He's a Firemen,Felix's Voiced by David DeLuise 10.Katherine Wilson:Ella and Felix's Daughter,She Loves to Cook and she's in the Same School as Jen and Jonsey.Her hair is always in a ponytail,she wears a pink jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans, She's voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. 11'.Michelle Carbon':Emma's Red hair Foster Sister,She is a children's birthday party entertainer,Michelle is voiced by Marcia Cross 12.Gerald Carbon:Michelle's Husband,He's Policemen,Gerald is Voiced by John Ralston. 13.Kimberly Carbon:Charlie and Michell's Daughter,She's good of Acting in drama Class at Riverdale High,Voiced by Danielle Judovits. 14.Lorna Samson:Emma's blonde Foster Sister,who is a Broadway star,Lorna is Voiced by Nicollette Sheridan. 15.Noel Samson:Lorelie's Husband,He's a Videogame Designer,Noel is Voiced by Steve Zahn. 16.Marcy Samson:Noel and Lorelie's Daughter,Marcy has blond hair, she wears a red t-shirt and blue jeans, She's was Head cheerleader at her Old school and Now she Co-Captain at Riverdale High and good friends with the other Cheerleaders,Voiced by Anastasia Phillips. 17.Edna Ross:Emma and Ella's Mother and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Grandmother who told Michelle amd Lorelei in her Home when they were kids,She is voiced by Deborah Strang. 18.Carmen Greyson,Adam's sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Aunt,she works as a psychologist,She is Voiced by Catherine Disher. 19.Jack Greyson:Camille's Husband,He's A musician,Jack's Voiced by Jeff Garlin. 20.Jean Greyson:Camille and Jack's Collage Daughter who loves Tickling her Cousins Jen,Courtney,Kim,Sam,Kat and Marcy Everytime their sad ever seen's they were Kids,She has long red hair with green eyes.She always wears her hair out.To school she wears a light purple shirt with baggy baige pants and black sandles,Voiced byVenus Terzo. 21.Gabby Jordan:'Adam's other Sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's aunt,She's a paramedic,She's Voiced by Jennifer Hale. 22.'Conner Jordan:Giselle,s Husband,He's a Storywriter. 23.Samantha Jorda'n:Connor and Giselle's Daughter,She's Smart,She has Red hair and Goes to Riverdale High,Voiced by Jennifer Hale. 24.'Roger and Penny Masterson:Adam,Camille and Giselle's Parents and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Grandparents,Roger is voiced by Edward Asner. 25.Brendan Garica:Brian's Brother and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Uncle,Brendan is Voiced by Ricardo Antonio Chavira 26.Laura Garica:Brendan's Wife and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Aunt. 27.Tristan Gracia:Brendan and Lola's 19 son from juvenile hall,Voiced by Dillon Casey. 28.Damien Garica:Brendan and Lola's 17 year old son,Joanie's Boyfriend and Goes to Riverdale high where he's on the Basketball team,Voiced by Vas Saranga 29.Justin Garica:Brendan and Lola's other 17 years old son,Goes to Riverdale High,in the riverdale basketball team and Juliet's Boyfriend,Voiced by Jesse Rath 30.Bonnie Garica:Brendan and Lola's 4 year old Daughter. 31.Brad Gracia:Brian's other Brother and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Uncle. 32.Rosie Gracia:Brad's Wife and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's aunt. 33.Henry Gracia:Brad and Rosie's 17 year old Son. 34.Gary Gracia:Brad and Rosie's other 17 year old Son. 35.Mona Gracia:Mother of Brian,Brendan and Brad,and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's grandmother. Nina's Family: 1.Miranda Martinez:Nina's mom. 2.Ryan Martinez:Nina's dad. 3.Rosa and Lola Martinez:Nina's sisters who has a Crush on Robbie and dennis. 4.Angelina Gomez:Miranda's Sister and Nina's aunt. 5.Chandra Gomez:Angelina's Daughter and Nina's Cousin. Caitlin's Family: 1.Roxanne Cooke:Caitlin's Mom. 2.Kevin Cooke:Caitlin's Dad. 3.Richard and Nicole Cooke:Caitlin's Adopted Baby brother and sister. 4.Linda Larkin:Roxanne's sister and Caitlin's Aunt. Wyatt's Family: 1.Walter Willams:Wyatt's Dad. 2.Angie Willams:Wyatt's Mom. 3.Roy Jones:Angie's brother and Wyatt's Uncle. 4.Willa Jones:Roy's daughter and Wyatt's Cousin. Jude's Family: 1.Julius Lizowski:Jude's dad. 2.Lila Lizowski:Jude's Mom. 3.Jade Lizowski:Jude's Cousin. Malcolm's Family. 1.Jack Reese:Malcolm's Uncle. 2.Jillian Resse:Malcolm's Aunt. 3.Dennis Resse:Malcolm's Brother. Amber and Hillary's Family: 1.Natasha Patterson:Amber's mom and friends with Jen's stepmom stella 2.Robin Patterson:Amber's Dad. 3.Alan'' ''Patterson:Amber's Brother and Katherine's boyfriend,Voiced by Adam Hicks 4.Chris Patterson:Amber's brother,Marcy's Boyfriend and on the Riverdale Basketball Team,Voiced by Hutch Dano. 5.Dean 'Patterson':Amber's Brother,He's Smart,Brave and Sam's Boyfriend,Dean is Voiced by Greg Cipes 6.Barbara Sorken:Hillary's Mom,Natasha's sister and Amber's Aunt. 7.Mark Sorken:Hilary's dad. 8.Blake Sorken:Hilary's Brother,Kimberly's Boyfriend and Member of the Drama Class,Voice by Josh Keaton. 9.Melody Sorken:Hilary and Blake's Older sister,Friend of Jen's Cousin Jean and a Great Singer,She Has Orange Hair,Wears a lime green,off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals,She Appeared in the movie"7teen Graduation Musical",Voiced by Taylor Swift. Rebecca's Family: Debra Sanchez:Rebecca's Mom and a Doctor. Francesca Sanchez:Rebecca's Older Sister,Friend of Jen's Cousin Jean an attractive Collage girl with long brown hair. She also has brown eyes, she wears a white a Jade shirt, light blue jeans and black shoes,Voiced by Vanessa Hudgens. Marlowe's Family: 1.Victoria Hall:Marlowe's adoptive mother and Emma's Old Rival who became friends in the end. 2.Carter Hall:Marlowe's adoptive Father. 3.Jake Hall:Marlowe's adoptive Brother. 4.Darcy Hall:Marlowe's adoptive Sister and Robbie's Crush. 7teen L.A Characters: Hawkin Family: 1.Logan Hawkins:He's a Famous Basketball Player,Father of 24 Chlidren. 2.Sabrina Hawkins:She's a Famous Soccer Player,Stella's Sister who is Blonde like Her,Mother of 24 Children. 3.Tiana Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's Oldest Daughter in the Family,She loves Tickling Her Sisters and Hates Cleaning her Brothers,Tiana is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. 4.Mike Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 18 Year old Son,He Dreams of Being a Solider,Mike's Voiced by Jamie Spilchuk. 5.Leo Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He Dreams of Being a Nascar Racer,He's a Brunette, Wears blue jeans, a red tank-top shirt and a black leather jacket,Leo is Voiced by Carter Jenkins. 6.Wesley"Wes"Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He's Blonde,Wears a White Shirt, a light Red button-up shirt,And Light Brown Pants. Wes is Voiced by Justin Kelly. 7.Lucas Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old adopted Son from China,Logan Found him when was 6,He wears a Blue Shirt,with a Black Leather Jacket,and Blue Jeans,Lucas is Voiced by Jonatihan Tan. 8.Conner Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He's a Brunette,Wear a Orange Tank top with light grey Button-up shirt and Blue Jeans,Conner is Voiced byMunro Chambers. 9.Roberto Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old adopted Son from Brazil,He wears a Brown shirt and Blue Jeans,He is Voiced by Sergio Di Zio. 10.Fredia Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Daughter,She a Brunette,Wears a Pink Shirt and Blue Pants,Fredia is Voiced by Danica McKellar. 11.Skyler Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Daughter,She's a Brunette,she wears orange over her white shirt and light brown Pants,Skyler is Voiced by Bryn McAuley. 12.Jennifer Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Daughter,She has long blond hair,Wears a black shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts with black heels,Jennifer is Voiced by Tara Platt. | |} Episodes Season 1 has 15 episodes:premiereJanuary 3 2013 1.A start of a new Friendship:Jan 3 2013 the gang meet Malcolm a guy who Moved from San Francisco and Nina Jen's Childhood friend who moved back from Beverly hills. 2.Baby Come back:Jan 10 2013 Jonesy takes little Emma to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Makayla, and brings home the wrong baby. 3.Jet Z:Jan 17 2013 Sadie Hawkins offers The gang the chance to win a free Jet-Z. All they have to do is team up and create a Jet-Z commercial that Sadie will judge, the winner having their commercial put on the air one hundred times. While Wayne and his team, mostly Wayne, work on their commercial with fancy video equipment and famous actors, Jen and her team decide that the content of the commercial is more important than how much money is put into it. Now the test is to see which is better, a commercial made with lots of money, or a commercial that relates to teens and helps describe what the Jet-Z is all about. However, Jen discovers some accidentally recorded footage of the girls arguing, containing views about what the Jet-Z is about, and helps them win the contest by using it (and other footage). ''4.''Lion Whisperer:Jan 24 2013 Jen is bored sick of her mother's Book Club "Go To Work With Your Mother Day", until a Magician with a depressed Lion shows up at the clinic. Jen forms a bond with the lion, but Jen's mother is wary. Jonesy tries to go to a basketball game, but the only way he can go is if he sells Ice Cream at the game. 5.Sega Prime:Jan 31 2013 Malcolm Discoverys a Website where a everybody can Download video games for Free. 6.Club Jonesy:Feb 7 2013 Jonesy try to find summer jobs, so they convince Ron to let him have the lounge on Monday nights, and they start an Teen club. 7.Spelling Bee:Feb 14 2013 Jonesy wants Jen to drop out of the spelling bee because he owes the $30 to her competitor. 8.Malcolm's Girlfriend:Feb 21 2013 Malcolm has a Crush on Amelie Ratelle from paris,So the gang hook him up with her. 9.The Big Bagel Bungle:Feb 28 2013 Jen must get some Bagels for the Sunday Brunch when her's grandmother is Visiting. 10.The Stingrays:Mar 7 2013 Malcolm joins a group of Trouble Makers. 11.Day Care:Mar 14 2013 The gang volunteer in the day care center. 12.Jen's best Choice:Mar 28 2013 After being push around by Coach Halder,Jen Quits her job and works at the pet store Now. 13.22 Short Films About The Galleria Mall:Mar 28 2013 While Jen's Bonding with Her New Boss's Daughters Jessica and Chelsea they Asked her if anything interesting happens to the citizens of the Mall,which leads to a chain of vignettes about the lives of Mall People including Courtney,Marlowe,Wyane,Hot Blue Dress Girl, Hot Fine Girl','''unknown Greeter Goddess,The Clones and Robbie and Diego. *Jen,Jessica and Chelsea Walked Around the Mall. *There,They Ran into Courtney in Club PineApple,Who's also Shopping too and She Join Her sister and Friends. *Caitlin gets gum in her hair and Jude and Wyatt tries to get it out by putting a variety of foods on her head. *Smithers suffers an allergic reaction to a bee sting while bike riding with Mr. Burns, who makes him pedal the bike to the hospital, however Mr Burns is taken inside instead. *A competing Pizza Palace issues a competition to see who can Make the Pizza faster. *Marlowe Also Join Jen and the Girls in she a Movie. *Nina tries to Impress her boss by Taking her 13 year old Niece Sophie around the Mall. *Darth Gets Robbed by Mike Dent. Jonesy accidentally traps Baby Emma in a newspaper vending box,and ends up Finding 25 cents to Get her out. *The clones debate Burger Mcflipsters. *Nina and the Boss's Niece Found Jen and the Girls and Join Them. *Mike runs Jonesy over and the two begin to fight.They roll into Tattoo Shop, who captures them at gun point. *Pizza Palace Won the Competition *Hot Blue Dress Girl Amber and her Cousin Hilary Sorken bonded and join jen and the Girls. *Various Mallpeople advise Wyatt,Jude and Caitlin on how to remove the gum stuck in Caitlin's hair. *At the Soft Rock Cafe Jessica and Chelsea Revealed that They Never had real friends and their a Parents get divorced,Jen told them how Sad she was when her Parents got a Divorced and told them That their Lonely Anymore,When Jessica Hugged Jen Everybody all Shared and think Jen's a Good Person,A hot Fine Girl Took a Picture. *Caitlin gets the gum cut out of her hair, leaving her with a different hairstyle. *Robbie and Diego laughs at Caitlin's new haircut, and at an extremely tall man in a small car,who gets out and humiliates Them to teach Them a lesson. *Jen,Nina,Jessica,Chelsea,Courtney,Marlowe and Sophie conclude that life is interesting in their Mall after all. *at the Ice-Cream Parlor Amelie Give Jen and the Girls Free ice Cream Sundaes after They Won a Free Coupon,Jen Said "Jessica and Chelsea this is a Beginning of a New Friendship" and in the End They even laughed at Jonsey still Tied up in a Chair. '''14.Supreme Seven part 1:Jul 11 2013' The Gang locate their parents' favorite band, SupremeSeven,to perform a reunion concert in the Mall to make up for Jonesy's Dad forgetting his wedding anniversary. Guest Stars:Adam Levine as Will Wheeler,Sam Roberts as Bill Wheeler,Tyler Connolly as Leroy Adams, will.i.am as Seth McCloud,Josh Groban as Terrace Finn,Celine Dion as Kendall Blues,Sheryl Crow as Tabitha and Robin Williams and Simon Johnson. 15.Supreme Seven Part 2:Jul 18 2013 The Gang Manage Reunite the Band But there still need to Will Wheeler back and he Refuses,When they Convinced to Back he and band made it to the Mall for Jen and Jonesy's Parents Anniversary. Guest Stars:Adam Levine as Will Wheeler,Sam Roberts as Bill Wheeler,Tyler Connolly as Leroy Adams, will.i.am as Seth McCloud,Josh Groban as Terrace Finn,Celine Dion as Kendall Blues,Sheryl Crow as Tabitha and Robin Williams and Simon Johnson. Season 2 has 26 episodes:September 5 2013. 1.Everybody Loves Jen:Sept 5 2013 Caitlin gets Jealous when Everybody at the Mall is talking the Nice things about Jen. 2.Dare Factor:Sept 12 2013 Jonsey,Malcolm,Wyatt and Jude Complete Against each other in a Dare off and the Whole Mall joins in,Meanwhile Jen has to wear a sun dress for the whole day while her Grandmother is coming for a visit,which makes Jen feel embarrassed towards others who are making fun of her. '3.Bully Maddison:'Sept 19 2013 When the Boys's Basketball team reaches the semi-finals and then the final, Riverdale High's regular coach is not available to teach Jen's class the badminton unit. An upper school student takes the role and sets about bullying the class into submission, with a particular penchant for abusing Jen, even out of lessons. Jen eventually takes a stand against the bully by challenging him to a game of badminton, Even Tough Jen wins'. The bully refuses to step down as coach but is sacked from her position,when The Girls Stand up to Her, and Her outburst is heard by the coach and Principal Harangue. '''4.'Appy it:Sept 26 2013''' Using a fake phone call app, Jen,Nina and Caitlin trick their moms into allowing them to go to a senior party. Their plan then backfires when their moms find out from Robbie and Diego and set out to track the girls down. 5.Masterson vs Garica:Oct 3 2013 Brian Rented a nice hotel and let him and Emma stay in their most romantic suite for one night for free. But when Emma gets into a fight at the supermarket and Brian does nothing, Emma and Brian vow not speak to each other. Meanwhile,Jen and Jonesy plan to have a party but when they find out that Emma and Brian are still mad at each other, they try to have a silent party. When they apoligize to each other, Brian and Emma figure out Jen and Jonsey are having a party and punish them by dancing awkwardly. 6.SuperTeens:Oct 10 2013 The Gang wish for superhero powers when they see a shooting star. Their wish comes true; Jude gets super speed, and Wyatt was Fire Powers,Jen Has Super Strength,Nina can Control Planet,Caitlin get Turn Invisible,Malcolm can control Metal and Jonesy can control Lightning.They learn that Ron is a super-villain, whose evil plot is to turn all Teens into mini adults with the help of his minions, Coach Halder (the Crusher), and Christo and Blade (Guardmen) ,who is hypnotized into giving diamonds to Ron. At the end, Jonsey realizes it was all a dream he had after eating three slices of cold pizza before bed. 7.People Auction:Nov 7 2013 After a fire burns down Pizza Place, the gang hold a people auction to raise money in order to rebuild it. Jonesy,Jude,Malcolm and Wyatt get auctioned to the Pizza Loving Cocah. Jen Nina, and Caitlin become Wyane's personal cheerleaders, and they are told to "cheer his awesomeness", as in cheer for everything he does. His plan backfires when the girls decide to cheer for '''''everything he does. 8.Car Wash Battle:Nov 14 2013 The boys and the girls compete in the school fund raiser to see who can wash more cars. The boys team wants a hot tub, but the girls want to use the money more wisely. The boys, mainly Wyane, have bigger concerns than winning, while the girls band together to win. 9.Jen With a Secret Part 1:Nov 21 2013 Jen is Being Blamed by Pranking and Stealing her Friend and Family,Neither of the Them Trusts her Anymore,Not only did Jen get fired from her New Job,She was Banned from the Mall forever.Back at home Jen tries to Tell her Mom the Turth but she Won't Listen,But When Jen Tells her About the Divorce Emma Slaps her in the Face Even Courtney was furious at her mom for what she did and Vows that she will Never speak or forgive her ever again as she walked Jen to her Room.Jonsey saw Emma Crying in the Livin room after what he saw What Happen and Realize that Jen never did Prank and Steal from Them so in the End Jen and Jonsey travel to the United states to Clear her Name. 10.Jen With a Secret Part 2:Nov 28 2013 At the Mall Jessica had a fight with her Mom and she Runaway from her,Meanwhile the gang Realize that Jen never Pranked them and Realize that Jen is off to the united States so they Travel in a Plane along with Jessica,Chelsea,Courtney,Robbie and Diego,They saw The Pilot Revealed herself as Maddison Smiths who Tells them the She was responsible for Framing Jen and leaves the Plane while the gang are about to die,when the gang escape the plane crash they manage to Jen and Apologize for Not Believing her and tells her that Maddison was behind it,Meanwhile Emma travels with Hannah on a Bus to Find Jen.When Jen gets to the United States she Explain that she never Pull pranks and Steal of her love ones and Maddison Arrested.When Emma finally Found Jen she Apologize for what she did and tell her that She never meant to hurt and dout her,She Promise Jen that nothing will ever break their bond again and the both hugged each other even Courtney gived her while she join their Hug,Also Hannah Apologize to Jessica for Not Paying full attention to her and they hugged each other,She Told Jen that she's Rehired first thing tomorrow,on the plane back Home Emma said"When we get back to Canada you,me and Courtney are going to Spend time Together". 11.My Fair Mother:Dec 5 2013 Jen is sick of hearing how wonderful Jane's mother is – she seems to do everything just perfectly. Jen feels her own Mom is pretty great and wants her to be recognized too. So she happens to mention that Mom used to be a movie star! Now Jen has to prevent her friends and neighbors from discovering that Emma’s acting career was limited to a supporting role in a high school play.When Courtney Found out about Jen's lie she wanted her to Tell the Gang the turth.In the Mall Jen Finally Tells her Friends the Turth and they Accept Jen's Apology,When Jane found out She Realizes why she did it and Apologize for Bragging about her mom,So Jen and Jane be came Friends as they saw their Mother Dancing on Stage. 12.The New Sqaud:Dec 12 2013 Jen,Nina and Caitlin Tryout for Tara's Chearleading Sqaud along with Amber,Hilary,Rebecca,Jane,Mikayla, Joanie,Amelie,Maya and Maria,Seen her Old Sqaud Quit.meanwhile Jonesy and the Boys Tryout for the Basketball Team. 13.The Cheer Off Finals:Jan 2 2014 The Girls were Ready for the Cheerleading competition,it was Cool on'til Former Cheerleader Ursula Record their routine to give to the Enemy Cheerleaders so their win,But the Girls Came up with a new routine and they won,In the End Larid recruits Ursala,Christina and Dominique in the Stingrays. 14.Shakira in the Mall:Jan 9 2014 Caitlin ends her friendship with Jen After she Wins to Sing with Shakira on Stage,Caitlin avoids Jen for a while because she think's Jen's Selfish Because she wins and she doesn't,When Shakira invites Jen to sing with her she Invites Caitlin to sing with her too along with Nina,after they stop singing Jen and caitlin made up. Special guest star: Shakira as Herself 15.Wyatt Loves Zoey:Jan 16 2014 After developing a crush on a girl named Zoey, Wyatt becomes too nervous to perform in the Open Mic Night, causing him to throw up on her and another guy. While cleaning up, Zoey falls in love with the other guy. Upon hearing this,Wyatt becomes really sad. Meanwhile, Jonesy and Wyane are having a go-kart race. But Wayne's out of control go-kart crashes into Zoey's table and Wyatt pushes her out of the way to save her and she kisses him and they start going out. 16.Hooray For Brianna':Jan 23 2014' Jen's favorite TV show "Brianna" gets canceled, leaving the girls to go to Hollywood to convince the writers to put it back. Once it does,Jen Iearns that Brinna is not who she thought she was. Guest Star:Miley Cyrus as Molly Stuart/Brianna. 17.The Great Victor Jackson:Jan 30 2014 Victor Jackson appears to be the ladies' man, the best school athlete, and the savior of the football team. He helped Riverdale advance to the state championships.Little do people know, he is in fact a cheater;Malcolm caught him taking pictures of a history test with his cell phone.Malcolm must choose: not to tell the teacher and let Victor cheat more or make Riverdale lose its biggest football game. Jonsey,Wyatt,Jude and the football team convince him not to tell, but Amelie thinks he should. Meanwhile,Jen,Nina Caitlin and Marlowe put healthy snacks called Moon Bars to try to persuade the students to stop eating junk food, but ends in chaos as they turn out to be addictive after Caitlin put cactus juice in them to enhance their flavor. 18.Jen's Ribs:Feb 6 2014 ''' After an unknown deceased relative of Jen's sends her "a thousand pounds of ribs", Jen, Zack,Jonesy,and Wyatt agree to have a rib cook-off. After a fierce feud between Jonesy and Wyatt, they decide to compete against each other with Jen on Wyatt's team, and Zack on Jonesy's Team.The famous cook off judge turns out to be a fraud wanted by the Authorities. '''19.Wedding Day to Remember:Feb 13 2014 Jen and the girls volunteer to organize Nina's aunt's wedding reception, but Nina's cousin, Chandra, is threatening to blow the entire thing apart because her mom didn't even ask her how she felt about the marriage. 20.Behind The Family Lines part 1:Feb 20 2014 the Masterson-Garcias family goes to Palm springs for their Family reunion,But to Two Familes can't seem to get along.Jen and Courtney are to see their Dad and his Family.Meanwhile Nina and her family are at Punta Canta,Wyatt and his Family are at Chicago.Jude and his Family are in Seattle,Malcolm and his Family are in New York and Caitlin and her Family are in Hawaii. 21.Behind The Family Lines part 2:Feb 27 2014 with the Masterson-Garica family still fighting their all decided to leave so in the end Jen and Jonesy finally got them to Stop Fighting and they Finally get along,They even took a Family Picture that says"One Happy Family" 22.Golden Eagles Society:Mar 6 2014 ''' Jen,Zack,Nina,Wyatt,Caitlin and Jude are invited into a secret society at Riverdale high called the Golden Eagles Society.Malcolm is also invited to join, but he rejects the offer. Jonesy desperately wants to join, and pretends to be Malcolm in order to do so, but his disguise is quickly revealed. To get in, the rest of the group must do ridiculous deeds. Then Jonesy starts to make his own club, The Jonesy Knights.Also,Amelie acts weird around a new girl in school, Gina ,when she suspects she knew Amelie from a while back. '''23.Adventures In Baby Sitting:Mar 20 2014 The gang gets tickets to go to a concert, but Jen and Jonesy have to stay home and babysit since both their parents go on a couples retreat. But Jonesy decides to ditch Jen to go to the concert, leaving Jen with Robbie,Diego,Baby Emma and Some other kids. Guest Stars:Big Time Rush as Themselves. 24.Jen's Birthday to Remember:Mar 27 2014 While the gang setting up for Jen's Birthday,She and Courtney are Bonding with New stepmom Stella and her Daughter Jane,Meanwhile Robbie and Diego must Go one day without Pranking jen on her Birthday or they'll be sent to military school for the Whole Summer. Travia:'''After Jen's Party she's Going to Ski Resort with Zack for the Summer. '''25.Breakup in Rome Part 1:Apr 10 2014 The gang travel to Rome for the Summer There Jonesy reunites with his Girlfriend Nikki,However, a big misunderstanding begins when Nikki sees Jonesy with Amelie (who were just practicing the date) and mistakes her as the "hideous Rome girl". 26.Breakup in Rome Part 2:Apr 17 2014 the next day, the day of the anniversary, Jonesy sees Nikki with another guy, Klaus, who was just trying to cheer her up. Jonesy and Nikki start arguing about the misunderstanding, and decide it would be better if they broke up. season 3.has 27 episodes. Feature Flims 1.7teen Graduation Musicial:Coming in June 25 2016 The 7teen gang of are Ready for Graduation,But they Realize They'll be separated after graduating from high school and they discover the nefarious plan of CBO Manager Rex Millioniare (Thomas Haden Church) is plaining to Destroy the Galleria Mall and turn it into a Casino,So the Gang Band together to stage the Musical Telethon to raise $12-million to Save the mall. '2.7teen L.A adventure:'Coming august 27 2016 The Gang and their Family Goes to Los Angeles for the Summer Vacation where they Meet Stella's Side of the Family.